


he's a keeper

by kkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Coming Out, D/s if you squint, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon is a dj, I dont know how to tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Top Chae Hyungwon, changkyun is homeless, hyungwon thinks changkyun wants to sleep with him but actually he just wants SOMEWHERE to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkung/pseuds/kkung
Summary: Hyungwon froze, his hangover gave him one bitch of a headache but it certainly wasn't strong enough to erase last night from his memory, or specifically erase what he said and how he almost devoured Changkyun if the younger hadn't stopped him.





	he's a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i was excited for this at first because dj hyungwon but i lost interest mid-fic so sorry if 1000 words in and it starts to suck

Today was a strictly self-indulging day. Hyungwon had promised himself he'd relax in his bathtub and take care of his skin and hair, watch a movie or two, maybe even screw up the diet he's been following for the past two weeks. But when his boss called and basically begged him to perform at Mount Cristo he just couldn't bring himself to refuse.

So there he was, shaking his head to the rhythm of his previously mixed and remastered beats, adrenaline pumping through his veins and going straight to his head that's already dizzy from the few glasses of Bacardi he had earlier. His boss' treat and way of apologizing for calling him on his day off.

Hyungwon enjoyed his job, a little too much if you ask his friends. He loved the loud music piercing through his eardrums, the people cheering whenever he played a different beat. He also loved the way he could see everyone and everything from where he was standing, without having to lift his head too high. Hyungwon was used to having leverage over people since he's awfully tall, and so he was thrilled when his boss first showed him where he'd be performing.

It was a little past 4 am, and the club was nearing closing time, some people were already leaving too. Hyungwon knew the drill, no more obnoxiously loud music after 4, so he played a calmer beat, some random song by Jhnovr that was pretty laid back compared to the rest of his songs, and to which he didn't know the lyrics. Hyungwon was never interested in HipHop or Rap, but he had to at least learn the basics and a few names because of his job.

He took his headphones off, eyed the corners of the club to see a few people at the bar, others still on the dance floor even though he was playing his most boring beat by now, Hyungwon rolled his eyes at them. He was basically shooing them out at this point, yet there they were, moving lazily around the dance floor. Hyungwon couldn't tell if they were too drunk to comprehend or if they just didn't want to leave.

His job was basically done so he just sat at the small cushioned chair behind him, chilling. He was scrolling through his phone while letting a playlist play itself through the club's speakers. He sipped a glass of some alcoholic beverage, he was sure it was a new drink though since he couldn't get ahold of all the flavors he tasted. Hyungwon had almost tasted every drink on the menu, because against almost everyone's beliefs he was quite the experimental type.

Hyungwon ran his hand through the silver locks of his hair and sighed while he let his eyesight run across the dance floor, he could count the number of people dancing on both his hands at this point, a couple and a group of friends, and some girls who were already exiting the dance floor, dancing their way out.

He then noticed him, a pretty young thing waving his arms and wiggling his butt jokingly in the middle of the toned down chaos, his hair dyed a barely noticeable dark blue, that sometimes looked a shade brighter under the flashing lights of the club. 

Hyungwon raised both his eyebrows trying to form a decent first impression on the stranger who seemed a few years younger than himself, and very much shorter too. It was a thing he did.

The stranger must have caught him staring because he shot him a smirk with one of his eyebrows slightly raised. Hyungwon felt his cheeks warm under the small gesture, the stranger laughed, he laughed at him and shook his head softly. And Hyungwon never felt more embarrassed.

The taller man exited his little stage through the stairs leading down to the dance floor, his confidence decreasing by the second. Hyungwon felt on top of the world when he was on stage and had everyone cheering for him, his stage name echoing through the walls of his head 'H.one! H.one! H.one!', but when the lights dimmed down, and as the tunes playing got softer he became Hyungwon again. 

He walked his way down the now empty dance floor and through the messy chairs and tables near the bar, said hi to a few familiar faces, the bartender and the waiters and waitresses working tonight's shift. He sat at the bar, and ordered another glass of rum as he waited for his Uber, completely forgetting his intention to ask about the new drink that was brought to him before.

He swallowed his drink in one go, enjoying the burning sensation that came with it and made his throat ache, he wasn't sure if that's how it was supposed to taste. Hyungwon was never one to drink a lot, at least not before this job, and since he was allowed whatever drink he pleased while on the hour he made sure to take full advantage of his privilege.

"bonne soirée" the voice came raspy and low to his side, Hyungwon knew a word or two in French, but he still couldn't decipher what the guy said. He blamed it on the guy's painfully thick foreign accent and his own slightly drunk self. "excuse me?" Hyungwon was also pretty tired and not really in the mood for any sort of conversation.

The guy sat next to him uninvited. Hyungwon had basic courtesy so he pulled his own empty glass closer to him and shifted in his seat. He glanced down at the apparently 18 year old by his side, and that's when he finally realized, it was the same blue haired boy from earlier.

"never mind" the boy had replied, his voice deeper than any sound Hyungwon has ever heard, it sent shivers down his spine, maybe he wasn't an 18 year old who got in with a fake ID after all, but he still seemed younger than Hyungwon. "i'm Changkyun by the way, i was going to offer buying you another drink but you seem to have had enough of those" Hyungwon smiled at the younger boy, his eyes had gone a shade darker, which was a given, considering the amount of alcohol in his blood.

"i could say the same about you" Changkyun giggled sweetly at the other's words, "say, why don't i come over and we can drink the rest of our night away?" Changkyun asked, sounding too eager than he anticipated, but before Hyungwon could even process the younger's words, a waiter had approached him. "your uber is here" He shot at Hyungwon who nodded silently and stared at his empty glass.

The silver haired beanpole didn't budge from his seat, he looked up from his glass and glanced at a confused Changkyun in front of him. He then got up from his chair and walked away, not bothering to wish the other a good night, but the younger clearly had other plans. Hyungwon felt a pull on his sleeve, so he turned back and was met with a now pissed Changkyun. "it's kinda rude to just leave like that" Hyungwon sighed, "i'm tired, whatever it is that you want from me, i'm not interested" with that he pulled away from Changkyun's hand and left.

Hyungwon got into his Uber, he was about to close the door when he felt another body being pushed next to his. It was Changkyun. "i'm too fucking tired for this" Hyungwon muttered, to himself more than anyone else. The driver who already got the address had started driving, and now Hyungwon was stuck.

"i told you i'm not interested!" the tall man hissed quietly at Changkyun who laughed, he seemed to do that a lot, and it annoyed the fuck out of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon stopped doing one night stands a long time ago, he may have thought about fucking this Changkyun guy just to get rid of him, he was decent looking Hyungwon thought, but after second thoughts he realized he'd probably regret it the next day.

Changkyun was now standing at the older's doorstep, looking a lot less intimidating than when they were still at the bar. He was looking left and right, up and down, probably rethinking his choice of coming to a complete stranger's house, and his fingers were fiddling with the straps of a backpack Hyungwon hadn't noticed until now. "come in?" Changkyun got startled by the older's words, he stared into his eyes for half a second before going inside and closing the door behind him. He didn't lock it though. Just in case.

Changkyun watched as Hyungwon took his shoes off not bothering to undo the ties, he also took his shirt off and started approaching him, and that's when Changkyun started freaking out. Hyungwon had put his hands below Changkyun's neck and was now leaning down to kiss him, he was a little surprised that Changkyun didn't react at all, "you're lucky you're pretty, i could have some fun with you" he said, voice lustful and eyes blurry, before sinking down the younger's lips, but he spoke too soon, because before their lips could even brush one another Changkyun had turned his head to the side, the kiss landing on his cheek.

Hyungwon pulled away and stared, his face looking all kinds of weirded out, "that's not.." Changkyun spoke, his voice just as deep as ever. Hyungwon was normally good at reading people, with just a face scan he could tell around who he should keep his guard up and around who he shouldn't.

This Changkyun guy didn't seem threatening in the slightest, he seemed like any other college student -Hyungwon had assumed- looking for a quick fuck. But Changkyun was still staring at him with big doe eyes, as if he's waiting for Hyungwon to react, except Hyungwon didn't know how was he supposed to react, and the backpack Changkyun was still holding was very distracting. Why was he still holding that backpack for fuck's sake? 

"i'm sorry did i misread your intentions?" Hyungwon asked extremely confused, wasn't it Changkyun who invited himself over? "i don't want to sleep with you" Changkyun answered, guilt seeping through his veins, he knew that's the kind of idea Hyungwon must have got from him, and it's not like it wasn't on purpose either. But he still felt guilty. "what the hell do you want then?" Hyungwon was trying really hard not to snap at the kid as he put his shirt back on. "i'm sorry! i didn't have a choice and you seemed less scary than everyone else" Changkyun was on the verge of crying at this point, but his words clearly didn't make sense to the taller one because he only let out a small 'huh?' in response.

"i need a place to stay, can i please stay here? just for tonight i promise!" what the hell ? Hyungwon stayed quiet for a while, processing the younger's words. "you can't possibly not have anywhere to stay, don't you have friends? or i don't know a family member?" Hyungwon noticed how Changkyun flinched at his words, how he looked down and bit his lower lip, and how he somehow seemed to look even smaller than he already was.

"okay you can stay the night" Hyungwon really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, he also kinda felt bad for the kid, Changkyun didn't seem like a bad kid, not even with the dyed hair and the wrist tattoo he accidentally noticed when he took his shirt off, and changed into another one he had in his backpack. So that's why he had a backpack with him, Hyungwon thought.

"aren't you curious about anything? not even my name maybe?" Hyungwon saw as the blue haired boy nearly choked on the instant noodles he had offered him, "oh right! what is your name?" Hyungwon let out a breathy laugh, "Hyungwon, i'm 25 and i work at the Mount Cristo, which you probably already know" 

Changkyun hummed and replied "i'm still in college, i'm 21 by the way" Hyungwon stared at the younger, he looked like the complete polar opposite of himself, personality and appearance-wise. Changkyun went back to slurping his noodles, and Hyungwon looked at the top of his head, his hair seemed soft, a little damaged from the hair dye maybe, but still soft. Hyungwon felt himself reach for the other's head, his right hand landing on top of it and patting it sweetly. Changkyun looked up, his eyes wide open, and Hyungwon realized, that was a really fucking weird thing he just did.

"eat well" he blurted out, trying to save himself from the embarrassment, and it seemed to work because Changkyun nodded and mouthed a 'thank you'. "the guests room is through there, it has it's own bathroom with everything you'd need, so just go to sleep whenever you feel like it" Hyungwon said pointing at a corridor then added "if i stay any longer i'm gonna pass out, good night i'll see ya in the morning" Changkun somehow managed to reply trough the noodles stuffed in his face "good night".

Hyungwon went to his room, he collapsed on the bed not even bothering to change into something more comfortable, he fell asleep instantly. Profound dreamless sleep.

———————————————————————

The next morning was hell for Hyungwon. He woke up with a migraine that felt like it was splitting his head into two, and the nausea definitely didn't help. He took an Aspirin on an empty stomach, praying it would be enough to ease the pain in his head and the constant feeling of wanting to throw up. 

Hyungwon got out of the shower and went outside his room, he was still wearing his bathrobe and had a towel on top of his wet messy hair. He moved his feet towards the kitchen which was only steps away from the living room. "oh my god" He gasped at the sight meeting his eyes. The beanpole had completely forgotten about Changkyun until he saw him sleeping messily on his sofa.

"did i not show him where the guests room was?" Hyungwon spoke softly, careful not to wake the other. He then noticed that the younger was shirtless and that he had his pyjama shirt on top of his milk white chest. "god what am i going to do with this guy" The older whispered to himself still trying to move as quietly as possible towards the kitchen. Unfortunately for him he tripped over what seemed a pile of clothes and fell on the ground with a loud thud. 

"fuck.." Hyungwon noted that it was Changkyun's clothes and not his because of the empty backpack thrown on the floor. Changkyun shifted a little but remained asleep, soft snores being heard as Hyungwon carefully approached him. Hyungwon smiled at the younger.

He wasn't exactly the muscular type of guy, his arms and legs were pretty thin for someone his age, Hyungwon guessed he probably doesn't weight that much either. His exposed stomach looked so soft and seemed a tiny bit bloated, and Hyungwon found that extremely endearing, he felt the same urge to caress it as when he patted Changkyun's hair yesterday. He decided against it though, not willing to embarrass himself further than he already had. 

"good morning.." Hyungwon was too busy taking in the younger's every little detail that he got startled by his voice, "morning" he replied and smiled politely. Hyungwon watched intensely as Changkyun stretched his arms and reached for something with his right hand, his phone probably, which he didn't find.

Hyungwon also watched as Changkyun's eyes suddenly widened and as he pulled the shirt on top of him closer in panic. He soon got up and wore his shirt, then he looked up at the taller one, their eyes locking for a second before Hyungwon looked away, seeming slightly flustered as he did so.

"what time is it? ugh my head hurts.." Changkyun whined at the older, "something past 11" Hyungwon replied lazily and shrugged his shoulders then walked his way through a corridor leading to his kitchen. 

He brew his daily morning coffee and chose not to brew extra for Changkyun. Speak of the devil, the younger showed up behind him his clothes changed back to the exact ones he wore yesterday, holding his backpack in one hand and his phone in the other.

"so i guess this is it" Changkyun spoke first, his eyes roaming the kitchen then landing on Hyungwon. "you're leaving already?" he asked, sounding extremely indifferent, "doubt you'd want me here for any longer".

Hyungwon remained silent for a while, he licked his plump lips, his cup of hot black coffee held in one hand while the other was resting on the counter. Changkyun found him extremely attractive, hell, Changkyun was attracted to Hyungwon since very last night. He found the taller man stunning, ethereal even. "you can stay, i don't really mind" Hyungwon said and sipped his coffee while maintaining eye contact with the younger.

"at least have breakfast" Hyungwon thought he was one more silent second away from begging the blue haired boy to stay, he may not have sounded desperate to the other, his words disguised behind polite curtains, but to himself he sure did.

"well, if you insist" Changkyun said his eyes now checking the coffee table that had cereals and a box of milk on top of it, he guessed it was for him since Hyungwon seemed pretty content with his coffee mug. "i normally skip breakfast and have lunch outside or order in, so this is all i have that is edible" Hyungwon explained when he thought Changkyun was too silent for too long, and just assumed he didn't like what was offered to him.

"oh it's not different from what i usually have, i kinda skip breakfast too anyways" Changkyun said and threw his backpack on the floor and sat to have his breakfast. He grabbed the bowl in front of him, poured milk first then the cereal, he looked up at Hyungwon who was still near the counter, watching him the whole time. "thank you" the younger said with a small smile that put his dimples on show, then drank the milk directly from the bowl before picking a spoon and eating the cereal, dry.

"well you must be an Aqua" Hyungwon said astonished, Changkyun laughed. "how did you know!" he exclaimed, "lucky guess" the other answered with slightly raised eyebrows and a playful smile adorning his face. "and you are a? wait let me guess" Changkyun knitted his eyebrows and bit his lower lip, humming thoughtfully before asking "Scorpio?" Hyungwon shook his head "Capricorn actually".

"i'm not good with this zodiac stuff" Hyungwon figured that much out on his own, "neither am i, i just know that Aquas are a bunch of fucking weirdos" he said and turned around to place his empty coffee mug on the sink, his back now facing Changkyun. "that's not what you thought of me last night" Hyungwon froze, his hangover gave him one bitch of a headache but it certainly wasn't strong enough to erase last night from his memory, or specifically erase what he said and how he almost devoured Changkyun if the younger hadn't stopped him.

"can you blame me? you were pretty suggestive at the club you know" Hyungwon bit back, and now that Changkyun had brought last night up he thought that he might as well let his curiosity speak on his behalf. "why did you really invite yourself over anyway? i don't buy that have no where to stay bullshit, Gangnam is pretty fucking big" 

"jeez Hyungwon calm down, just say you want me to leave" Changkyun said softly, looking somewhat hurt. He got up from his chair and picked up his backpack, then looked at Hyungwon. "thank you for last night, i appreciate it" Hyungwon didn't want him to leave. "no you're not going anywhere! not before you explain yourself, i let you inside my house for god's sake how do i know you're not a thief or something?" 

That was it for Changkyun. "what's wrong with you! i needed a place to stay because my parents kicked me out of the fucking house! so i got into a bus to Gangnam and i have fucking no one here! i went into a night club because they stay open late and i thought if i could get inside someone's pants there maybe they'll let me stay the night" Hyungwon almost felt his own heart break at the sight of tears rolling down Changkyun's cheeks. "so no Hyungwon, i'm not a thief, i'm a broke college student who came out to his homophobic parents that want nothing to do with him anymore" 

"i'm sorry" Hyungwon muttered, not knowing what to say for his defense. "whatever" was all he had in response.

"no Changkyun please don't leave, not like this, please" Changkyun stared at the hand holding his wrist firmly, he was fuming at this point, his eyes burned red and his cheeks felt cold where the tears had dried. "please?" Hyungwon asked one last time, and Changkyun blew a cloud of air, defeated.

———————————————————————

"i'm sorry.. for your parents i mean" the silver haired man spoke, interrupting the not so pleasing silence between them, Changkyun had just got out of a shower that Hyungwon suggested 'to cool off'. Hyungwon also offered the younger a pair of shorts, which he pulled up to his waist even though they weren't high-waisted, and a shirt Hyungwon purposefully chose after realizing it would reach only a small bit below the younger's knees making it seem as though he wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"it's okay" Changkyun answered, his eyes too fixated on the reality show they were both watching. "no it's not, they can't just kick you out like this!" Hyungwon tried to control his own raging emotions, and he succeeded, for the most part. "you're right Hyungwon, it's not okay, my dad even called me the f word, but the damage has been done and there's nothing i can do about it" the f word? Hyungwon didn't understand. He didn't care though, he was too busy wondering how could Changkyun keep his cool while talking about something so fucked up. 

"worst part is that i don't even have friends i could stay with since we just moved to Korea recently, and i don't know any family here so it's not like i could go to them" He added his voice tired and his eyes sleepy. Hyungwon thought he looked delicious like that, in his clothes, his dyed blue strands of hair still wet from the shower and his legs on full display. He kept his thoughts to himself though.

"you can stay here for as long as you want, and we can figure this out together" Hyungwon spoke his tone a comforting one. "you really don't have to help me Hyungwon" Changkyun replied and raised his hand from his lap to ruffle his wet hair that started to feel sticky on his forehead, he then let it fall to his side. Hyungwon held it subconsciously and answered in a heartbeat "i really want to tho".

Changkyun smiled at him and withdrew his hand, his eyes back on the show. Hyungwon kept glancing at him every now and then. He didn't understand why he felt so attracted to Changkyun, sure he was good looking, but that wasn't all of it. All Hyungwon knew was that he didn't have a type but if he did, it would most definitely be Changkyun.

"do you have work tonight?" Changkyun asked and Hyungwon answered without looking up from his phone, "no i don't work until saturday" Changkyun hummed fiddling with his fingers. He wasn't much of a talker, but he couldn't stand the silence between them. "what's on your mind?" Changkyun shrugged his shoulders with a subtle pout. "nothing really, i'm just scared i guess"

Hyungwon put his phone away, he didn't know what to say, the younger was right to be scared, he lost his home and family over night, and he's the farthest thing from being independent. Hyungwon noticed how Changkyun didn't clean the dishes he ate in, how he didn't neatly fold his clothes and just stuffed them into his backpack, he must've been a pretty spoiled kid. Hyungwon thought Changkyun deserved to be spoiled for some obscure reason he wasn't ready to acknowledge yet. 

"don't be, your parents will come around, and until that happens you're welcome to stay here" Changkyun still seemed unsure, "why are you doing this Hyungwon?" Hyungwon remained silent, he didn't know. "and what if they never come around? i can't stay here forever" Hyungwon considered telling him he can, it even caught him off guard, he realized his thoughts were getting a little too dangerous. "i'll talk to them" he said finally. "and you think that would help? they'll probable assume you're my boyfriend and that'll just piss them off even more" Changkyun scoffed and Hyungwon furrowed his brows. 

"you know, that's actually not a bad idea" Changkyun stared at him confused. "i could call them, pretend to be your boyfriend and i-" Changkyun cut him mid-sentence "woah slow down Hyungwon, you don't know my parents i'm telling you it won't work" Hyungwon pouted feeling slightly offended, he really thought it was a good idea. "listen, my mom called last night, my battery died so i didn't get to answer, but i don't think i'll answer if she calls again" 

"i don't know what she wanted but i dare to hope it's to apologize, and if that's the case then i'll just ignore her for a day or two, that'll make both of them worry, by the third day they'll be desperate enough to ask me to come back" 

The older kept quiet, Changkyun's plan definitely made more sense than his, but it also meant the younger would only spend three more days with him, at most that is. "okay, we'll go with your plan then" Hyungwon said nodding, then added. "do you wanna do anything today? we could go out for lunch" 

Changkyun smirked and teased the tall man with silver locks "are you asking me out?" Hyungwon stared at him eyes wide open "well unless you'd like to starve" he scoffed at him sounding a little too defensive. "i'm just playing with you, yeah we should go out, but i'm sort of on a budget, you know now that i'm homeless" 

"oh don't worry about that, i'll treat you!" Hyungwon immediately reassured the younger who clapped his hands in joy, Hyungwon didn't have the heart to tell him it was too early for lunch, but he did anyways. "later though, we just had breakfast"

The older waited for Changkyun to tell him 'coffee isn't breakfast', but he didn't, he just hummed approvingly and Hyungwon secretly loved the sound he just made, hell, he loved all the sounds Changkyun made, Changkyun had a beautiful voice that just draws you in, similar to a spell sort of, Hyungwon didn't know shit about magic, he didn't know if he believed in it or not, but he guessed as much.

He wanted to say something, just to hear the younger's voice again, so he did "do you believe in magic?" he internally facepalmed when he saw the way Changkyun chuckled at him "i don't know, do you?" Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders, lips pursed. "i think i do now" He blurted out and cringed at his own self and thanked the heavens Changkyun was as clueless as he was back in his closeted years. 

Changkyun's phone rang and he peeked at the screen that said 'mom' without actually picking up his phone, Hyungwon subtly glanced at the screen as well. They both chose to ignore the call and continued to watch whatever that was playing on the TV now.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing, seven minutes had passed and every time the screen would go back to pitch black, it would light up and the name of the caller would appear again. "i think you should answer, they must be worried" Changkyun sneered at the older "well they should've thought about it before they threw me out"

Hyungwon bit his lip while his hand twitched hesitantly by his side, he then inhaled deeply and reached for Changkyun's phone in one suave movement and stood up. "hello?" 

"Hyungwon what the fuck!" The younger hissed trying to keep as quiet as he could. Hyungwon glanced down at him but didn't say anything. "uh this isn't Changkyun, i'm his friend Chae Hyungwon he's staying with me" The line went dead silent for a second, Changkyun stared at Hyungwon horrified. "yes he's okay, he's asleep right now.. okay i'll let him know" Changkyun waited for Hyungwon to hang up before sending a clumsy kick towards his rib.

"she wants you to call her back" The older said casually, handing the phone back to Changkyun -who seemed pretty irritated- and sitting back on the sofa next to him "you know you could've ruined it for me" Hyungwon felt his heartbeat speeding up maybe that's exactly what he wanted to do "i'll call her later" Changkyun huffed staring at his phone, he accidentally swiped left and was met with his reflection "i look like shit" 

Hyungwon kept his gaze on Changkyun for a little longer, a dangerous thought ran through his mind. He wanted to keep the younger.

He didn't want to date him, not exactly, Hyungwon wasn't into dating, and although it was a pleasing thought, he didn't really want to sleep with him either. He wanted to keep him, sort of like a pet.

"no, you're really pretty actually" Hyungwon only realized what he said long after he'd said it, he felt hot all over and for some reason Changkyun thought it was the right time to tease him "yeah you very much established that last night" Hyungwon could've sworn he physically felt the blood rushing to his cheeks but he got ahold of himself and spoke in one breath "i was about to establish the second part too until you chickened out" 

Hyungwon analyzed the younger's reaction, pausing at the flustered expression on his face, enjoying it for a split second, he could get used to this. "i didn't chicken out" Changkyun softly replied, his voice painfully low "it's just that getting some isn't your main priority when you're homeless" he added, in the same tone and sounding an awful lot interested. 

Hyungwon decided to test the waters "you're not homeless anymore" Changkyun remained quiet, his gaze lowered to Hyungwon's lips, and that was Hyungwon's cue, "my eyes are up here" Changkyun wheezed at the other's words as he brought his eyes back up. He knew exactly where this was going and he couldn't beat around the bushes any longer, so he didn't. "can you just kiss me already!"

Changkyun felt soft experienced lips on his own, pecking him softly at first and getting bolder by the second, he felt long arms wrap around him and slender fingers land on the nape of his neck pushing him forward, encouraging him to loose himself in the older's embrace, and he did just that, he kissed back with the same desperation, the same aggressiveness. Hyungwon pushed his tongue and dragged it around Changkyun's, he noticed how Changkyun didn't even bother to fight for dominance, he didn't give it much thought though, and just enjoyed the way both of them got lost in the messiness of it all.

Once Hyungwon pulled away Changkyun was completely wrecked and out of breath, but he still had just enough energy to tease Hyungwon one more time, "took you long enough".

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME DAT STARTED PLAYING WHILE I WAS WRITING THE LAST PART AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY  
anyways thank u 4 reading this mess !  
feedback is appreciated but pleasw dont bully me :]


End file.
